


Ready for Abduction

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Ira and Eric meet for the first time in Roswell, New Mexico.
Relationships: Eric (S.W.A.T.)/Ira (S.W.A.T.)
Kudos: 9





	Ready for Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Extraterrestrial by Katy Perry.

Eric decided to take time off work and go to Roswell, New Mexico to attend a huge Area 51 party (no, not that one). He’d also wanted to see some of the touristy alien-themed restaurants and motels scattered around the area. He wasn’t looking for love, or even just a hookup. He was just genuinely interested in aliens and other paranormal things.

But when bumps into a guy covered in glow-stick jewelry and ends up falling on the ground, Eric immediately blushes at the hot guy who literally just landed on top of him between his open legs.

“U-uhm…” Eric had had dreams about moments like this, where he’d meet a hot guy through a clumsy encounter like in a romcom, but in those dreams he was usually more suave than this.

“Sorry! Wow, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe…” the hot guy says, blushing like crazy, which was super endearing.

“It’s…it’s okay. Maybe, um…we should get up?” Eric asks, hoping that the hot guy would rather stay on top of him.

“Yeah! Shit, yeah, that’s…yes. Here, let me help you,” the hot guy stands up, and wow is he tall, and takes Eric’s hands and pulls him up, too.

Is it weird that Eric is thinking about how they’re essentially holding hands right now? Probably. Anyway, the hot guy was taking his hands away way too soon.

“I’m Ira. Sorry that I…fell on you,” Ira said, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“It’s no problem. Accidents happen. I’m Eric.”

“S-so…nice party, right?”

“Yeah, but not quite what I expected.”

“I know what you mean. I expected more alien-themed booths and stuff,” Ira said, looking around. 

It was mostly just booze and glow sticks and dancing. Which was awesome, but you could get this exact same thing literally anywhere else. Except for maybe the alien balloon animals.

“Yeah, same. Oh, hey, but there are still booths open down that way. You want to check it out?” Eric asked, pointing in the direction he’d last seen the booths about 20 minutes ago, not wanting to lose track of this guy yet. Not until he had the courage to ask for his number!

“Oh, sure! Lead the way, man,” Ira said with a smile that made Eric’s heart flutter.

Eric resisted the urge to hold Ira’s hand again and led the way down to where he’d seen the booths selling alien-themed merch.

“So, have you ever seen an actual UFO?” Eric asked.

“Not yet, but I hope to one day,” Ira answered.


End file.
